Candy Kingdom's fall to depravity
by BBBWWBBCLoverChuy
Summary: A candy bird crashes. Surprise awakens. Friend or Foe? Mystery letter. hypnotizing scent. OK i suck at haikus or unrhyming poems if this was ever one either way what happens when Finn and Jake get a mysterious letter from Princess Bubblegum? come follow them as they find their way to candy kingdom in this fanfiction thriller that will suggest the things to shi..


His name was Frank. A My little pony fan skater bro with the accentuating long hair tainted in 2 colors vested with the red fedora with a black rose and a cross design. NEVER WORE AN ADULT DIAPER! Very cool! He always used a short button up fancy vest and a thin cotton sweater under with baggy pants on his legs, this dude was so beast! Skillful on the board, getting all the bitches with a deeply symbolic DmC: Devil may cry Dante's birthmark tattoo and always had a signature manner of wearing a thin strap under his fedora that held his iPod 5 with his headphones which played insane, hardcore, comprehensible and inspiring songs by black veil brides and Memphis may fire. Not to mention some stylish beats by blood on the dance floor! Rogue rank OVERKILL+! While pulling the most sick skateboard stunt on the school grounds while being chased by the school security and county police our modern age protégé falls to his due to weather and physics being jealous. Frank dies. The world has lost its heart. The Heart. Suddenly gaining his consciousness Frank awakens to a familiar land, the colors, the environment everything but his lower half has transformed into something powerful and colorful that spewed manliness over the place he looks at the floor and notices a clopping sound getting stronger than he sees several hooves including his then he looks up to see some 20% cooler faces he knows something is odd and that he is changing he is happy but to astonished he says a word faintly  
Familiar voice#1: aww I should not have practice my awesome sonic galactic boom  
Familiar voice#2: (familiar name) you should not have done that you must have distorted this dimension. I DON'T HAVE THE SPELLS FOR THAT!  
Familiar voice#3: aww gee. I don't know what you are but this apple might help you.  
Frank: EQUE….EE  
All the voices: HUH  
Familiar voice#4: durrrrrrrgweeeeeerrp  
Frank: I….IT…ITSS EQUESTRI

ADVENTURE TIME

DIABETES…EHRM! CANDY KINGDOM'S FALL TO DEPRAVITY

Chapter one: Morning treehouse…Get it? Hehehehe

[(insert recurrent perverted title) TUN! TUN! TUUtututututututututtututututututututututututtutut utu GENERIC SKRILLEX…im sorry its dubstep]

It was a normal day in the continent of Ooo. The land of Ooo. The Island of Ooo. Who! Cares1? You are just reading for THE SE…among the outskirts of candy kingdom where Finn the human and Jake the dog were resting in their tree house when suddenly a gum bird came crashing through their window! Scared, the adventurers jump out of their beds while in midair Finn had jumped along with his sword and with a swift move and gentle grip he manages to catch the sword landing in the floor just in time. Tightening the hands around his sword and shortly open legs Finn adjusts himself in the perfect fighting pose with his pajamas whereas Jake he is laying flat sleeping on the floor like if nothing happened.

Finn trying to find what broke onto his house looks around the house just to be surprised that the bird was on his shoulder all the time. With a giant over exaggerated shock face which suddenly changes to a happy Finn says to the bird.

"Wow! hahaha you scared me there buddy. Hmmm…"Noticing the paper attached to the bird's leg. "So this is for us right?" As Finn grabs the paper and reads.

The paper was rolled in a strap of thin candy which Finn cut and ate. As the paper was being unrolled a sweet inducing fragrance came out of it making Finn close his eyes in relief and making him blush a little "Bubblegum…hmm". As he finished smelling then Finn proceeds to read the paper which was decorated in such way that looked like an important note that Finn needed to read and so he did

December 21, 2012

Dear Finn and Jake,

After the hundreds of scientific books that I managed to find and read from the buried chambers of my castle, I have gathered information with Science and made a discovery to a secret hidden away in ages, IS THE SECRET OF LIFE ITSELF,FINN!. I just can't explain everything in this letter but carefully read these instructions I have conveniently written for you.

READ CAREFULLY, FINN!

STEP 1.

If you don't want to take part in my experiment then by any means necessary and I mean really because you might end up sodo…..then jake here will suddenly…trance….. Awkwardly epic battle…candy citizens…sticky….gross….you are not reading right? It's been 69 steps not a symbolic number let me write to you…ugh! oh well I just wrote in case these things might happen not like they will but oh well I have science at my side and…..if you might not want t…necessary do not com…..

Finn stops reading as he was entering a hallucinating state thanks to the Princess Bubblegum's fragrance within the paper. Finn unconsciously puts the paper on his face smelling it harder each time, like a dog he starts licking the bottom of the paper. Why the bottom? I-I don't know!

"hmm….err. aghrhrh *BARK*BUBBLE…GUMMMM" growls Finn and due to Finns dog mating howls Jake wakes up sniffing into the air… "Bubblegum?"As he looks every where. Jake notices Finn rubbing a paper on his face

"Really dude?" Says Jake while grinning who then jumps to Finn and grabs the paper that smelled like Bubblegum and chews it. Without the indulging smell Finn wakes up without any idea of what happened or what he did but with a faint memory of what he read. Jake starts complaining with his mouth full

" aww mwan ish paepwo" while he was chewing "hey where is the Bubble gum?" "Bubble. gum.." Questions Finn. "Yeah, the bubble gum" assures Jake with a serious voice "bubblegum" obnoxiously questions Finn

Jake assures in a loud voice! "UHUH, THE BUBBLE GUM BRO YOU SHOULD ALWAYS SHARE THE SWEETS MAN, uh? Wait a minute what's wrong with you? " ." Jake explains to Finn "yeah, you said that plenty of times!" Where then Finn interrupts and says "Bubblegum! Princess Bubblegum has made a discovery and needs our assistance!" Jake confused, replies "sister? Ass? What are you on about Finn?"

"Bubblegum's experiment! Jake!" Screams Finn

Jake: Bubblegum experiment? Sure let's do it! BRAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh….exclamation point

Finn and Jake proceed to get ready. Finn puts on his typical simply epic clothes and backpack as Jake… well his spider web pants.

Prepared our Heroes go on to the candy kingdom. At the entrance they see Starchy coming out of the kindgdom like if life meant nothing to him as his face looked perturbed and tiresome in fact he looked like if he went through one hell of a nightmare. One so terrifying and sickening yet it was tempting, indulging, adventurous, dangerous…but It was worth it to some extentAWWWWWYUHHHHFEEEELZOGOODAIMCUMMHis body looked pale his donut form was that of a bread left outside in the sun and his skin was pale full of wrinkles teared apart little by little by the wind. Starchy was not himself anymore his eyes suddenly changed into those of a killer staring coldly at Finn then Jake he keeps going onward to his unknown destination, growling lowly like if trying to talk he just ignores Finn and Jake to the emptiness of the field.

"Starchy….. what's with him?" Asks Finn as he was getting worried "EHHH I don't know. who cares? He is far from us anyways." said Jake.

As they were walking through the candy houses of the candy people who lived in the candy kingdom made of candy, voices were heard faintly and close as they were nearing the main gates of princess bubblegum castle.

Voices: creepy isn't? huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?

Jake: looks like we've arrived, but what the heck is going on?, where's everybody? (Looking around the place)

Voices: Is not like were doing anything sexu…..i mean trying to be suggestive here!

Finn: hmm, do you hear the voices Jake?

Voices: GOLUM! Golum! GOLULUM! GOLUM! GOLUM!

Finn: something is really weird in here I don't feel anybody's presence something isn't right! We should bounce!

Voices: how can candy people have sex? I mean they are candies! Wait! but they are people! I mean009574365894235623495748 [KING COME DOWN]

Jake: yeah I get the eerie atmosphere but other than that WHAT'S THAT COMING OUT OF THE BUSHES!?

Voices: bababarebebbiruibirubirubirubalahblaha IM not the scatman! Oh god is twerking yeah yeah yeahYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Finn: oh come on!, not again. Is it the DEEEEEER!? Wait im not sure of what it is BUT

Voices: so has anyone seen gamer grumps? Everybody keeps telling and suggesting me that the show is good but I get the feeling that it might be another video blog show done by another pair of famous videogame video bloggers who don't do anything originalat all and is just playthroughs with commentaries like always and they point out their jokes and moments because we might no have seen them when we actually did but…

Finn: THIS ADVENTURE TIME IS PERSONAL!

Jake: wow a pun very funny can we just keep the semi ghetto talk while keeping it cute and awesome? Nigga?

It turns out Finn did not hear what jake had to say as he was rushing towards the castle.

Jake: NO FINN, WAIT!

Voices: awesome pun right? Epic man so epic I'm going to thumb it up and submit to reddit and 9gag because everybody loves memes and I AM THE ONLY ORIGINAL INTERNET SKETCH COMEDIAN THAT CAN SUBMIT MEMES BECAUSE NOBODYELSE DOES THEM AND THEY ARENT GENERIC AT ALL!

Finn: wait a minute! You are..

Jake: Chocoberry!

Finn: hey, that's my line

Jake: got it first haHA

Chocoberry, one of the residents to the kingdom had come out of a bush on her strawberry chocolate and a very suspicious and obvious to anyone smart or horny enough white substance that smelled like bleach but with vanilla because it makes you think of candies and other sweets covered face the expression of maiden in need emanated from her. She looked helpless and tired. It was like if she could fall asleep while smiling she was walking slowly towards Finn and Jake.

Chocoberry: OO LA LA! Vat do be hab herer, two cuute adventturerz deserbing of prase end da glorios of treetments! Yes yes I agree [Thick French accent]

Chocoberry's comment on Finn and Jake made the pair blush and surprised.

Finn and Jake: NAH its ok hahahaha!

Chocoberry: no? no no no you really need dis! [Thick French accent]

Chocoberry: I vill make you feel like vere in heaben! Dis is vat all heerros need, I ashure yoo [Thick French Accent]

Chocoberry walks up to Finn and puts both her hands on his chest while lowering her left down to his stomach and then close to the groin area. The gooch man

Chocoberry: yoo vont regret notzing..

The scenery in Jake's eyes made his jaw drop and his vision fade as his mind was being transcended to a destiny and fate he once knew…..

"Every human has potential; we just waste it on useless things"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SYMBOLYC PHRASE UP IN HERE

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
